


is it really valentine's without you?

by SleepJeongin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Author Was Bored, Busy Chan, Crying, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Random & Short, Sad Lee Minho | Lee Know, Short & Sweet, Slight Self-Harm, Valentine's Day, added just in case, anxiety attack, but i tried, like nails digging into skin kind of thing ya know, not graphic tho, ofc theres like almost always angst in my fics, referenced nsfw at the end, self-deprecating thoughts, tags are a mess, that counts as self harm i think, the fic sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepJeongin/pseuds/SleepJeongin
Summary: i wrote this within an hour or so; thus, expect the worst quality :"))once again, english isn't my first language so i apologize for any possible mistakes <3please take note of the tags !!!tw for anxiety attack, slight self-harm, and self-deprecating thoughts.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	is it really valentine's without you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megaotaku98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/gifts).



> i wrote this within an hour or so; thus, expect the worst quality :"))  
> once again, english isn't my first language so i apologize for any possible mistakes <3  
>  **please take note of the tags !!!** tw for anxiety attack, slight self-harm, and self-deprecating thoughts.

Minho woke up with an exciting feeling bubbling in his chest. Today was Valentine's Day.

With a quick stretch and a little yawn, he scurried out of bed and ran down the stairs, anticipating numerous gifts downstairs from his boyfriend, Chan.

But to his surprise, there was nothing but a little sticky note pasted on the kitchen counter. Frowning, Minho walked over to it, dragging his feet in disappointment.

The note read: _I'm working in the studio; really busy today. love you still <3 - chan_

Minho could feel tears burning in his eyes. "Really? Working, on Valentine's Day?" He questioned, face scrunching up, "Did he forget that today's a special day?"

Then, a sudden realization struck him. _Did he forget about me? Does he want to break up? Does he hate me?_

_All we've been through will be set back to zero, won't it?_

_He's going to dump me..._

_...on Valentine's._

His breathing became shakier and shakier beneath his skin, and Minho stumbled backwards into the wall. _He couldn't breathe._ He felt like he was being suffocated by a thick layer of numbness that bloomed from his shattered heart. Minho closed his eyes and dug his fingers into his palms, wanting to feel again.

He needed to breathe, but all he could think about was _Chan._ Where is he? Does he still love him? Should _Minho_ still love him?

He opened his mouth to take a deep breath, but what instead came out was a scream that bled into a sob. The bottle that cased his emotions together broke from his piercing cry, a waterfall made of tears streamed down his face. "I'm so worthless," Minho sobbed, giving in to his thoughts, "Of course he hates me; I'm just a shitty person that wastes his money." He continued, words falling from his mouth faster than the tears that fell from his eyes. "Why did I even think he loves me? Why would _anyone_ love me?"

Defeated, Minho slumped down to the floor, his knees giving up on his body. He looked at his palms, which were scattered with purple crescents, and hot tears rained onto them. He clenched his hands into fists again and toppled over onto his side and cried, cried, and cried.

He cried for his heart, which was never able to feel love for long.

He cried for Chan, who disappeared right when he needed him.

He cried for his family, to who he was a failure.

And he cried for their relationship, which was crashing down like an avalanche.

Minho cried so much that his ears rung and his throat was sore from wailing. He cried so much that he didn't hear the door opening.  
"M-Minho??" A familiar voice called, "Baby?" _Chan._

As soon as he saw his boyfriend _sobbing on the floor_ , Chan dropped everything he was holding and rushed over. "Baby, what's wrong? Are you okay??" He asked, concern evident in his voice. He reached out to hug him, but Minho pushed him away. He flinched, obviously surprised, and scooted a bit away from Minho, who sat up and scowled at him.

"You!" He yelled, jabbing Chan out of frustration, "Why do you hate me so much?!" The elder seemed to shrink and hunch over, looking confused. "W-What do you mean?" He whimpered, "Why would I ever hate you?" Minho explained, "Today's Valentine's Day, and you were out in the studio. On Valentine's Day. Explain _that._ "

"Look, baby, I know what today is," Chan said, reaching towards the other's hands to hold, which Minho actually let him do. "I was out buying things for you; I wasn't actually in the studio." Minho deadpanned, "So you lied." The other boy winced, but said, "Well, it was a good lie for a good cause, yes?"

Minho nodded, but still gave him the glare. "Look, you can hate me all you want," Chan began, his voice calm, "but I swear I love you. You're the reason I smile; how could I not love you?" Flustered, the younger blushed but refrained from saying 'I love you' back. "And if you want to break up with me, that's fine, as long as that makes you happy," Chan said, squeezing Minho's hands for emphasis, "But for now, let's just enjoy life together, okay?" Minho nodded again.

"So," he spoke, his voice cracking slightly, which made the other one snicker. Chan reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, velvet box, opened it, before asking with a shy smile on his face, "will you marry me?" Minho wasn't snickering now. He stared at the box before him that held the most beautiful diamond ring he had ever seen. Chan sounded so genuine that Minho couldn't help but start crying again.

"Woah there!" Chan panicked, "It's totally okay if you're not ready-" But the other cut him off with a punch to the arm. "Fuck yes! I _will_ marry you!" he cried, throwing his arms around him and sealing his statement with a kiss. He could feel him relax under his embrace, and Chan pulled away before things got *hot* too quickly. "Babe, we can do it later," he suggested, "right now, I should be putting the ring onto your finger."

He took the ring and gently slipped it onto Minho's finger, then asked, "Do you like it?" When he nodded, Chan continued, "Ahh, I'm glad! I chose this ring because the glimmering diamond reminded me of your sparkly eyes, hehe." Minho flushed, "You're so cheesy!" But loved the ring nonetheless. "What else did you get?"

Chan got up and motioned for Minho to follow him, and he stopped when he noticed something. "Aw, looks like I dropped the chocolates," he muttered, sadly pointing at the huge pile of chocolates on the floor with a pink, heart-shaped box that lay upside-down on the very top. "And the hot chocolate too..." Chan grumbled, eyeing the splatter of brown liquid that the carpet was soaking up, a few marshmallows here and there.

"Hey, it's okay," Minho comforted, turning to look at him, "you taste better than those sweets anyways." Chan rolled his eyes. "Who's the cheesy one now?"

"You're the cheesiest!"

"Am not!"

"So? I still love you!"

Chan rolled his eyes (again) but smiled, his dimples surfacing on his face. The dimples that Minho fell in love with. He smiled back at him, the two sharing a look. Chan opened his mouth to speak but Minho silenced him with a kiss. Chan kissed him back; it was obvious that they were in a better mood now. The kiss continued for longer than usual: Minho couldn't get enough of Chan's sweet lips.

When they finally pulled away, both boys said to each other at the same time: _"Happy Valentine's Day, baby."_

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for user megaotaku98 - the best minchan writer <3 i actually didn't even plan on writing something for valentine's day but i saw lots of people doing valentine's specials so i was like omg wait i wanna do that too :'0 so boom that's how this fic popped into existence! hopefully it isn't as bad as i think it is lol 🙏  
> thanks for reading, ily lots!
> 
> melon <3


End file.
